<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Motor Inn Group | (The Walking Dead) by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810521">The Motor Inn Group | (The Walking Dead)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer'>Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collaboration, Other, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically. Me and my bff Atari get stuck in the motor inn with all the TWDG characters lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atari and Clem walked down the road and saw a Motor Inn. “Hm? What is that?” Clem . “ I don’t know, let’s go find out “ Atari replied, “Yeah!” Clem said happily and sprinted, dragging Atari behind her. Clem and Atari reached the gate “ Now that I think of this, is this really a good Idea “ Atari said, “yes! We could find real people that can help us Atari…. Haven’t you wished that since we reached the campsite? You were talking about it alot.” Clem said hopefully, “ I suppose, I just hope there are no zombies in there “ Atari replied. “Yeah. I wouldn’t think so, I hear chatting coming from inside…”. Atari looked wordily at the Inn, “ Let’s just give it a try “ Atari said to Clem. “That’s the spirit!” Clem said to Atari, Clem starts knocking on the gate “Hello?” Clem yelled, Atari banged on the door too and said “ Anyone here? “ A woman with a gun and Purple jacket came up “Back Up!” She said “Wait, Carley!” A woman with a Black Jacket and a grey shirt said, “Fine.”--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Safer is Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clem stepped back “Woah! Were sorry we intruded but were children and we need help… we ran out of supplies…..” Clem said, “could you maybe help us” Atari asked, The woman with the gun realized “Sorry…” She said. “ It’s fine” Atari responded, Clem walked in and got Atari in too “Thanks!”. Clem stood in the middle as everyone looked at her, “H-Hi, I am Clem.” Clem said, “HI! My name is Clementine too!” Clementine the younger girl said. “ Hi, I’m Atari! “ Atari said, excited she could make a new friend. “Hi!” Clementine said. Atari just smiled and stayed by Clems side. “Hello. I’m Lilly and my dads Larry” Lilly said with her hands on her hips. Kenny walked over “I’m Kenny” Kenny said politely, “I am Katjaa and that’s Duck” Katjaa said, “I’m Lee!” Lee says nicely to Clem and Atari. 2 Men started walking up the Motor Inn “who are they?!” Clem whispered to Atari, “HEY BACK UP!” Carley yells to The 2 men, “Carley, stop this sh**” Lilly yells to Carley--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What is this?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My name is Danny St. John and this is Andy.” Danny said to them, It was then the afternoon. “When's dinner? This dairy is super boring but at least its safe!” Clem said to Atari ” I don’t know, and I am glad it’s safe, I don’t wanna die “ Atari said the last part looking down. Clem hugs her “yes!”. A bell starts ringing “DINNER TIME!” Brenda says, “C'mon! Dinner!” Clem says to Atari Excitedly. Clem and Atari sit down together. Atari looks at the food, disgusted “ I can’t eat this “ Atari said to Clem. “we have to eat this…. Its the only food we have!” Clem says to Atari sadly, “ ok but.. We never speak of this, I don’t want to be reminded later, ok “ Atari says to Clem. “Yeah!” Clem says picking up the fork, “AY THATS GOOD!” Clem says eating it, Lee comes down as they were eating. “DONT EAT THAT!” Lee says and everyone is confused. “That's human meat!” Lee says. “It’s not Lee!” Clem says to Lee, “c'mon Lee! This Lady has made you a meal!” Larry says “Yeah, Lee. What's-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sick People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s gotten Into you?” Lilly says to Lee. Clem puts down her fork, “Atari… Stop eating it.” Clem says terrified, “ Umm..ok? “ Atari say’s putting her fork down. “Mark is up there with no legs!!!!” Lee says, Atari looks as if she is about to be sick. “Atari?! Are you okay?” Clem says worried, “ Yea, I just don’t find things like that pleasing “ Atari replies “Just… Just don’t vomit please….” Clem says scared, “He was gonna die anyway, we have to use human meat to survive…” Brenda says, Lilly looks at her disgusted, Clem starts shaking and puts her hand on her mouth. “Ugh, I’m gonna puke” Lilly says pushing the food away. Larry looks at Brenda horrified, Atari just tries to think about other things. Lee gets knocked out by Danny. “Oh god, Lee!” Clem Screams, Lilly’s eyes widened “Lilly, Grab a knife!” Clem yells. Lilly grabbed a knife and stood up “YOU AREN’T GOING ANYWHERE” Andy says. Andy pushes Lilly to the ground, “AGH!” Lilly grunts-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your a monster, Kenny!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny looks at Katjaa and Duck, Larry looks at Lilly worried. Clem grabs Atari’s hand and tries to run with her. Andy hits us in the face with his rifle. Andy kicks Lilly in the face and knocks her out, We get knocked out. Clem slowly wakes up and looks around, She saw Larry banging on a grey metal door, She saw Kenny yelling at Larry and pacing around, She saw Lilly putting her hands on her knees vomiting on the floor, and She saw Atari searching through a wood crate. Clem gets up and starts getting scared, She felt her head “ugh…” Clem said, “Everyone please be quiet!” Clem said. Clem hears the sound of vomiting and she flinches “EW DEAR GOD!” Clem says, Atari runs over “You okay?” Atari asks. “Yup!” Clem says sarcastically. “What do we do now-” Atari said until her sentence was cut off by Larry having a severe heart attack “Oh My God!” Clem exclaimed at the sight, “Dad!” Lilly yelled as she ran over to Larry. Clem starts panting and she starts panicking. “We have to help her Atari!” Clem says angrily “Y-Yeah!” Atari said worrilly, Clem kneeled “I’ll take over from here!” Clem says as she-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We can forget it, Atari...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starts doing CPR “1! 2! 3! 4! 5!!” Clem says until Kenny throws down the saltlick onto Larry, Lilly looked at him and screamed “ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Lilly screamed, Clem slowly got up and her legs felt shaky, she stepped backwards. Clem vomited on the ground “Clem!” Atari yells as she runs to Clem. Atari pulls her hair back and Lilly looked at Clem weirdly, Clem looked up and looked at Kenny angirly. Lilly got up and tackled Kenny, Kenny kicked Lilly’s stomach which made her step back. Kenny then punched Lilly and started choking her, “STOP!!! OH MY GOD KENNY” Clem screams, Kenny got up and stopped hurting Lilly. They got out of the meat locker and slowly headed for the Motor inn. Lilly started crying. Clem and Atari felt sad after Larry’s death. “Let's try to forget about this…” Clem says to Atari. “Yeah..” Atari responded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>